Chaosismball
Chaosism- religion from Warhammer whose followers worship Chaos and the gods of chaos.It was founded by a group of people in Michigan,ImperiumUSA whose leader, according to his words, sold the soul to the bloody god of chaos Khorne.In addition to his followers also worship other gods of chaos.All followers of this religion say that members of other religions should be killed and sacrificed to Khorne.Chaosists place altars in the basements of their houses to assemble a group of chaosists and arrange sacrifices.July 19, 50871 except for the United States, new followers appear in the territory of modern Britain, Canada and Mexico.The police of these countries are looking for members of the religion of Chaos.For 20 years after the appearance of Chaosism in the United States, about 1,500 people were brought to the mouth. Requirements & Laws # You must submit to Khorne or the other chaos gods. # You must play Warhammer 40,000. # You must make at least one sacrifice. # You must hate other religions. # If someone says that chaosism is based on a game, then sacrifice him, and if there is no possibility, just strike and wish him death. List of Chaos Gods Khorne: the Chaos God of bloodlust, war, death, blood, honour in battle, and skulls. Tzeentch: the Chaos God of change, fate, mutation, hope, and knowledge. Nurgle: the Chaos God of plague, despair, disease and death. Slaanesh: the Chaos God of lust, pleasure, desire, and excess. Malice: the Chaos God of anarchy, also known as Malal in early Warhammer canon, is one of the most disputed and lesser known of the Chaos Gods. The Great Horned Rat: the Chaos God of blight and pestilence. Hashut: the Chaos God of darkness. Relationships to other religions The Chaosists believe that representatives of other religions should be killed and sacrificed to Khorne. * New Monikaismball-You used to torture people, but except that you are followers of other religions, you became slugs that apologize to everyone for their actions.You're also a vegetarian, then the gods of Chaos will eat your corpses * villainous laughter *. * Magicismtriangle-You remind me of the Adeptus Mechanicus.Your Emperor is an idiot and the Imperium is not worthy of existence. * Lenkismball-You are for the peace! Yes, you are just rags whose blood will be shed on our altars. Only chaos rules this world. * Neo-Hellenismball-Maybe you believe in many gods, but the true gods are the gods of chaos, and not a superman letting lightning. * Darkismball-I like that you love the darkness, but you think that our religion is only a joke based on the game because of what you have to kill. * Uber Christianityball-Christian fanatic. Only idiots like you will not understand that you need to worship Khore and other gods of chaos. * Sinoismball-Maybe you are an ardent hater of those unfaithful believers in an anime girl, but you didn’t obey chaos, so die. * Abrahamic religionballs-You are like idiots who did not submit to chaos, which means you will be killed. * Paganismballs-Though you are different from the Abrahamic idiots in their variety of gods, but the true gods are the gods of Chaos. * Pastafarianismball-Haha, our Khorne will eat your live spaghetti at a time. * Atheismball-he does not believe in anyone at all. While we have not killed you, accept the religion of chaos. * Buddhism-and you are too peaceful. I think you will just calmly meditate while we cut your flesh in the name of Khorne * Hinduism-you are as quiet as that Buddhist. Well, we'll just quietly kill you while you are quiet meditating on our altar. * Imperium of Manball-I hate to look at you! Your emperor is a freak! Die for Khorne! Gallery File:Без імені-0.png Tumblr static 9aedqyrietk4oww0ck0og04wc.png|Symbol of Chaos Khorne.png|Sacrifice to Khorne]] Category:Religionball Category:Pagan Category:Chaosism Category:Radical Category:Islamophobic Category:Anti-Christian Category:Anti-Monikaism Category:Evil Category:Anti-Darkism